It's been a while!
by mandy1324
Summary: Years has past and the team hasn't seen eachother in those years.What happenes when Kenny gets everyone back to gether for a Beyblading tournament to help him out. Warning there might be some Tyson/Kai ( since i love this couple) . and rated T for some language that might pop up... Sorry for any gramar mistake , I am not a perfact person but I try :D
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be writing my next chapter to "Blue skies and white snow" but this popped in my head and I had to write it before it was gone! **

**~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~**

Years has pasted now and we find our young bladders, wait cross that out, they're all grown up now! Not only that but they also on their own. Max was back in America helping his mom while finishing up the last of his college degree. While Ray went back to his village, married Mariah had a little girl who was just now a year old, and is now teaching other children to Beyblade. Kai was in Russia trying to fix what his Grandfather broke and trying to run a company, which may he add is not easy! Meanwhile Tyson has inherited the dojo after Gramps pasted away a little over a year ago. And this is where our story begins.

**~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~**

Tyson was sweeping up the dojo trying to get everything in order for his next class of Kendo training. "I just don't understand how these floors can get so dirty so fast! Man Gramps most have swept them a lot to keep them clean when I was younger!" Yup that right Tyson has matured a lot since winning his third championship. Well then again he was 24 years old. But also there are some things that haven't changed over the years.

As Tyson finish the sweeping, mopping and dusting the phone ringed. "Granger Dojo, Tyson speaking."

"Tyson, its Kenny I need a favor"

"Hey chief I haven't heard from you in a while! Are you still working for Mr. D?"

"Yes Tyson I am. But listen I have to put together a beyblading tournament as my thing to get promoted and to show Mr. Dickson that I can take over his place when he retires. Well the reason I'm calling you is because I need to gather surprised guess for the world tournament and I was thinking of getting the old team together. What do you say?" Kenny was crossing his fingers. Of course he knows Tyson couldn't pass it up. But it was a matter of whether or not he could make room to be able to do this.

It took Tyson a while to answer. This was one of his best friends and plus he could see the other guys, well if the said yes… And money wasn't the issue he could always tell his students that classes would be canceled till he got back and explained why , he was sure they wouldn't mind. Most of them were just doing Kendo for fun and to have a hobby. _Why not. _He thought. "Kenny my man count me in! " He said with a smile that Kenny could tell. "Hey have the other guys say if they are coming?"

"Thank you Ty! And yup! The gang will all be showing up!" Kenny laughed the two friends stayed on the phone talking about some stuff and about the good old days. Kenny still had Dizzy who always keeps him from having a heart attack when something goes wrong. "Well Ty I should get going. Oh would it be ok if everyone stays at your place when we start?"

"I don't mind at all! It would give me some other people to talk to then my students."

And with that the phone was hung up and Tyson got to work with getting the dojo readying for everything that would be taking place in about a week.

**~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~**

A week later and everything was under ways. Announcements made about the upcoming event and finding out that not only will they be special guess but all so helping deciding outcomes of ties and if anything might happen during matches, type of things. While Tyson was cooking dinner there was a knock at the door. Tyson, still wearing an apron, dashed to the door and jerked it open. The site before was one that made him so happy he could do 50 jumping jacks! Ray was the one who knocked and was standing there smiling his toothy smile. Max was sitting on his suit case with his big million waltz smile, and look like he might have had too much sugar or coffee. And leaning on a pole with his arms crossed and a smirk was Kai. They all looked at Tyson waiting. Right before Tyson could say anything a smell came to their nose. And the first thing out of Tyson's mouth after splitting up five years ago was "Shit dinner!"

As Tyson ran to the kitchen leaving the door wide open for his guess to come in all three of them yelled "TYSON!" and laughed, well in Kai's case chuckled and shock his head.

**~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~**

"Man who would have though Tyson could cook!" Max said as he took another mouth full.

"Well I know I wouldn't! But hey this is pretty good, even if you almost burnt it!" Ray finished the last bit of his first plate full.

"Oh come on guy! We haven't seen each other in years! What do you expect me to do!?"Tyson was on his third plate by now

"Well one would have been maybe not just stand there and invited us in" Kai smirked as he took a drink. It was amazing how after all these years Tyson could still be a twit. Kai shock his head but still smirked at the site before him.

Tyson finish what he was eating and looked at Kai "So captain, since we still have a day before the tournament starts what should we do?" With this the other two stared waiting for their captain to answer. Sure they weren't really a team and this was Tyson's place, but to them Kai would be the one they would fallow when together. Just like Ray would always be the one to keep the peace and Max would always be the baby of the team. And as for Tyson, well he will always be the Tyson of the team.

Kai looked around and sighed "Well I could always make you guy run laps and train" He looked at Tyson waiting for him to challenge it and he wasn't disappointed.

"But Kia, we are just going to be there! There is no reason to train and I train enough with my students!" Everyone bust out laughing and as they fished their meals they disgusted what they were going to do tomorrow

**~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~~(*********0*********)~**

**I hope you liked it! Right now there no real story plot in my head but one might pop up! Please read and review they would be nice so I know if you liked it or not. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's been a while! Sorry for the slow update! I feel so bad! But before I start this I have some things to say. First) Hope everyone had a great Holidays and was about to be around the people you care about! Second) because my dearest friend (since K-school) helped me get out of my writers block I let her pick how this story will kind of go. So yes there will be a Tyson and Kai pairing in here BUT I will not write ... um... well stuff.. I don't know if I can do that *blushes*. Well on with the story!**

**\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/\(*****v*****)/**

The next morning the boys woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. One by one Max, Ray and Kai stuck their heads out their rooms and looked at each other. "Um if we are here who is making breakfast?" Max asked a very important question that the other two was also thinking at the time.

"Well Tyson always sleeps till noon and his dad and brother are not here. And well Gramps past away…" Ray was trying to figure it out when max interrupted.

"Oh my gosh you guys don't think Gramps ghost is hunting the dojo and is making…"

Kai walked past Max's head and bumped it as he walked down the stairs as the other two followed him. Of course poor Max rubbed the top of his head. When they reached the bottom and around the corner to the Kitchen, they couldn't believe their eyes! There stood Tyson busy in the kitchen. While he finished the last bit of the pancake mix, He took out a package of bacon out of the icebox. As he put some on the skillet he put the bowl that had the Pancake mix into the sink with warm water.

The three looked at each other, even Kai had looked surprised! "Never thought I would see the day we would ever see Tyson up at 8 in the morning making breakfast!" Kai said as he looked at the two behind him.

"I guess something's can change, even when it comes to Tyson waking up earlier then us." Ray reasoned.

As the three talked Tyson peeked over and seen them. "Hey! You guys are up already! Hope I didn't wake you." He said as he walked up to them.

"We were just talking about you getting up so early." Max answered.

"Oh" Tyson scratched the back of his neck and chuckled "Well I almost forgot that today will be my last class to teach till the tournament is over, so I got up to make sure I was able to eat beforehand"

Ray and Max laughed a bit at this while Kai shook his head and mumbled "Of course why didn't we think of that."

_Something's still didn't changed but it was still surprising that Tyson would get up early make breakfast even if it was to make sure he eat before, But at the same time Tyson is taking up responsibility._ Kai thought this as he sat down eating what Tyson cooked up.

\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/

After breakfast Tyson went to get ready for his class of the day. "I'm glad it's the children today." He was just finishing getting dress when a bunch of kids came into the practice are of the dojo. "Hey guys! Give me another minute so I can grab my water bottle. While I do, that how about you guys get ready and stretch." While he went into the kitchen, were the others were, he grabbed his drink and was about to say something to the guys when a little boy about seven years old tugged at his pants leg. Tyson looked down "Oh Jerry! What do you need?"

The little boy looked around when he seen other grow ups in the room he got shy. He tugged at Tyson shirt to get him to bend down to his height and whispered "I need to go potty."

Tyson looked at Jerry and grinned. "Go up the stairs, first door on your left. And there's no need to be shy these guys aunt going to hurt you." The boy looked at his kendo teacher then to the three sitting at the table. Ray was working on a letter to his family making sure to put the bracelet he got for his little girl in with the letter when it was time to send it. Max looked like he was looking on doing some online homework. And Kai was working on some kind of papers.

When he looked back at Tyson he nodded and went to look for the bathroom. Kai looked over at his old teammate. "You work with kids often?"

"I like working with them better than my adult students. Oh hey are we still on for movie night guys?" Tyson looked around. After they all agreed that Max and Ray can go pick out the movie and snacks, they didn't want to let Max pick the snacks out by his self, Tyson went ahead and started his Class. After a half an hour class was over and the children were getting ready to leave. Jerry ran up to Tyson after getting everything he needed in to his bag and asked "Sir were those guys in the kitchen the other teammates of Bladebreakers?" The other kids turned head to Tyson and the boy.

"Um…" He didn't know how to answer this since he wasn't sure how it would go. He still remember what it was like when they found out he was for sure the Tyson who held three time world championship. At that moment Kai came through the doors.

"Io Tyson Max and Ray just got back from the store run so pick up the past!" Kai was still standing by the doors when all the kids in the room screamed.

After another fifteen minutes of calming the kids down before Kai had a heart attack with so many little kids surrounding him and asking all kinds of question, along with Ray and Max's help of getting the little one to give Kai some space. The little ones finally decided they should all head home. "Wow never would have guessed that would happen!" Max was getting a kick out of the eventful afternoon Ray felt the same way. As for Tyson he kind of wasn't sure what to think about it, but it did make him laugh about Kai's face. Though Kai didn't look so happy about what happened. Now it wasn't because he didn't like children or anything like that, in fact he likes them despite the fact that they were almost always hyper but hey he dealt Tyson and Max a good bit. What got him in the instance was he wasn't expecting to get ambushed by a bunch of six and seven year olds of both genders!

"Kai are you alright?" Tyson looked over at him with a smirk.

"Hn" was all he got as an answer. With a roll of eyes they went ahead and watch their movie and relaxed before the big opening day tomorrow.

**\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/\(*v*)/**

**Sorry if this seem short! And I hope you guys like it , even if I think it's a filler but funny? I hope funny… at least in some way… Any ways so here another thing I forgot to say at the beginning. I'm going to work on a side project fanfic and need to come up with two female ex-wife OCs… You are welcome to message me if you have a good idea for one. The fic won't be uploaded ti leather I have a good bit done or when one of the two I am now working on is done. So with that being said please Review I like to hear what you guys think! :D**


End file.
